Boredom
by demonprosecutor
Summary: Maya gets bored while waiting in the lobby during a trial.
1. Chapter 1

She sat and stared at the ceiling. The clocked ticked. The anxiety and excitement was gone now – just boredom left over.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

Time passed slowly as she waited for him to come out, as she waited for the verdict. Usually she was allowed in, but she had been led out of court today for objecting when she was meant to shut up, but the bailiff had let her stay and wait in the lobby to hear what happened. She would have probably been less bored if she was being interviewed, but whatever.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

She closed her eyes, wondering how he was getting on, wondering what was happening, wondering when it would end. She started to hum, but soon got bored of that.

_Tick, tick, tick…_

She fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up in – where was this? She stared around at the light purple walls, the mint green door and window frames and white carpet and ceiling. There was a poster on the wall of the Musical Magatama's. They used to be Mia and Maya's favourite band.

There were bunk beds in the middle of the room. The bottom one was a mess, with so many toys and colouring books you couldn't see the duvet beneath. Above it, a big diary and a pen were the only thing obstructing the purple Magatama-decorated duvet and pillow.

Everything matched the duvets – the curtains, the lamps, even the wardrobe and chest of drawers had a massive Magatama on each door or drawer. On the chest of drawers sat a Magatama alarm clock. Next to it was a picture of Mia, Maya and their mother standing smiling next to the biggest tree in Kurain Village. It was spring, and the blossom had been fluttering down like confetti behind them.

In the middle of the room was the biggest give-away of the owner of the bunk-beds.

On a massive Magatama rug sat two girls playing a board game.

"Maya! It's my turn, give me the dice."

"No, it's my turn! Mia, don't snatch!"

"Maya, don't bite! MOM!!"

"Mom's out at a spiritual somethingy thing …or something like that."

"Just give me the DICE!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and before she knew it she was in Grossberg Law Offices.

"Hey, kitten, you busy tonight?"

"You know I am. That Phoenix kid keeps emailing me. I can't let him down – he wants to become a lawyer!"

Diego Armando laughed.

"Wright? A lawyer? Yeah, and Grossberg's going to become an Olympics champion!"

"Don't talk that way about our boss, Diego!"

"Oh, whatever. So, are you busy or not?"

"I just said! Yes!! I am very busy!"

"So much for going out then. I'll just have to stay and irritate you here."

The very next moment Maya was in Fey and co.

"Phoenix! You won your first case! Well done!"

"Thanks, Chief! I'm just glad that Larry's safe. And you got that clock out of it!"

"Oh, yeah. Larry is sweet, isn't he? A little angel!"

"You don't know Larry like I do."

"Well, I hope we'll get to know him at dinner tonight!"

"WHAT?!"

With one last moment of confusion, Maya was back in the court lobby. She didn't know whether she had woken up or just arrived after her short tour of her sister's life.

"Hey, Maya! We really need Mia right now. Do you think you could, you know, channel her for us?"

She rolled her eyes. Same old Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, did my sister help?"

"Obviously! We won the case!"

He laughed manically and downed the cup of coffee in one. Since meeting Diego, Phoenix had been drinking more and more coffee. It wasn't good for his nerves, and Maya was trying to make him cut down. "Do you want to end up like him? Addicted to caffeine, seventeen cups a trial?" she had said. Nothing worked.

"Did she say anything interesting? You know, about a weird dream?"

"Dream…dream…oh yeah! She said to tell you that the weird dream was a whistle-stop tour of the most important people in her life. God knows what that means!" he laughed, downing his sixth mug of hyperness.

Maya got up form her chair, following Diego's advice from their last meeting at the detention centre – ("If he goes a bit OTT, hide the coffee") – and as she did this, she smiled. She had known it all along.


End file.
